Barrels (Video Game)
This is an article about the video game. For the article on PewDiePie's archnemesis, see Barrels. The game is free to download: (Official links by the game developer himself Windows: Windows BARRELS.zip] ''' reupload http://www.mediafire.com/file/dlwc1jn82286rcw/BARRELS+Beta+H%2ArdC%2Ar%2A.rar '''Mac: [Mac BARRELS.zip] BARRELS is a fan made game that is based on the indie, horror game SLENDER. The game was apparently made by someone on YouTube by the name of TVSleepyHead. The game consists of you being PewDiePie and your mission is to find all 9 Bros not to be confused with the monster Bro. The bros consist of Mr. Chair, Piggeh, Pipé, Agrippa, Skully, Mayo, Jennifer, Bunny and Stephano. How to Play W/A/S/D = Move Pewdie around the maze Left Click = Flashlight off and Chairmode Right Click = Run like a boss How the Game is Played The game works where PewDiePie walks around with a mini-map that has 9 dots, one of which represents him, he must find 8 bros before finding the 9th, which is Stephano, but he is being stalked by Barrels, which are the representation of Slenderman, which teleport infront, behind or away from Pewdie. When looked at, a string of slightly scary music will go off and your screen will start to fizzle like in the game Slender. The only way to stop the barrels stalking you for a while is to go into Chairmode, which also turns off your flashlight. At one point when you walk, you will hear the low-pitched voice from the videos YOU'RE COPYING OFF YOUTUBE! and BARRELS! say Hey PewDie!, which your initial reaction is to turn around and find a Barrel there. Once you have successfully collected 8 of the Bros, the map will reveal the destination of the 9th Stephano, which turns out to be where you started, but there's another surprise, after you start to walk down the long pathway to Stephano, a Teleporting Naked Guy will crash into you on his video of the game, he completely loses it and start to scream really loudly, but when you start to get near stephano, yet another Teleporting Naked Guy comes out and crashes into you the second one caused Pewdie freak out again and try to finish the game without looking at his screen. Once you have collected Stephano, the game is over and you have won. Soundboard #Chair mode activate, boop. # Sheme pew ti bear #TWIST MY NIPPLE PEWDIE, TWIST THEM!!! #It's raping time. #Hey, PewDie. #Hey Pewdiieee. #PEWDIIIIIEEEE! Easter Eggs *The mini-map is actually in the shape of PewDiePie's name, Pew at the top, Die at the middle and Pie at the bottom. Players begin at the bottom of the I in Pie. *If you don't use Chairmode for a while and you encounter a barrel before, eventually you will hear It's Raping Time! which is from the bonus video Pewdie uploaded based on Ao Oni when he hides in the closet whilst The Ao Oni is in the room with him and finds him in there. The video is called IT'S RAPING TIME Official Music Video Ao Oni *When each character is collected they will each say one of their own catch phrases. e.g. Agrippa says actually shouts TWIST MY NIPPLES PEWDIE. TWIST THEM! Pipé says Je M'apelle Pipé in his French accent too and Mr. Chair says actually whispers Psst. Chairmode Pewdie! Go into Chairmode. *According to the Read-Me file and the credits of the game, the creator is making another game for PewDiePie's girlfriend, CutiePie. Category:Introduced 2012 Category:Introduced October 2012 Category:Games Category:Playthrough Category:Slender Category:Slenderman's Shadow Category:Amnesia: The Dark Descent Category:Amnesia: Custom Stories Category:Ao Oni